Finding Home
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: Sakura is tired of being lonely all her friends have someone. Deciding to change her life she goes back through a portal that she had been to before on a mission. L asks her to stay with him and help with his current case. Will the case put a damper on their blossoming relationship or will it push through? Bad summary. Please read and review. Complete Two-shot for the time being!
1. Chapter 1

_So I know i should be working on "What Is Love" but I have the worst writers block ever, even worse then the ones I get while writing my own book. _

_This idea kinda came to my mind the other day and I figured why the hell not? So hence here it is, the random story thats been rolling in my head for the past few days. I don't know how well this story is going to be written and the plot may be random as all hell but it has been pestering my brain._

_This is a Naruto/ Death Note crossover. _

_Pairing: L- Sakura_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own naruto or death note all rights go to the respectful owners (as much as I wish it was mine!)_

_**Finding Home**_

Sakura took a deep breath as she looked at the items strew across her bed. Her eyes were focused on one item in particular, a small plastic square. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands before pressing a button on the side to make the screen light up. A picture of herself and a black haired man shown on the front. She smiled think of the day she had received the phone and taken the picture.

_"You will be traveling through a portal for an escort mission." Tsunade stated as she handed the scroll containing the details to sakura. She nodded and took the offered item._

_"You will be leaving tomorrow afternoon and should get to the portal in the evening. Once you pass through your target will be waiting for you. You are to stay with him as long as he needs you there for protection. Any questions?" Tsunade asked as she laced her hands under her chin._

_"Where does the portal lead to?" Sakura asked curiously. She had been through portals before but everyone one lead to a different place ot time._

_"Tokyo, Japan. Anything else?" Sakura shook her head and was dismissed with a wave. Just as she was about to close the door tsunade called her name and she turned to face her shishou._

_"Hai?" She said turning to her._

_"Don't push yourself to hard and maybe have some fun while your there?" She said with concern. Sakura smiled and nodded before leaving._

That was when she was sent to protect L during one of his investigations. He was strange and looked like he had not slept in a decade but she liked him. He was intelligent, curious, and could be sweet and kind. She hoped someday she would be able to go back and visit him on her own terms and not a mission. She set the phone down when she heard a knock at her door.

"Forehead!" Ino shouted at her as soon as the door opened. Sakura smiled and stood back allowing the blond to pass.

"What are you doing here pig?" She asked walking with her to the living room.

"Did you forget already? Were all going to the bar tonight remember? I told you I was going to come over so we could get ready together." She said.

"Oh yea thats right! I forgot sorry. My heads been elsewhere today." She said scratching the back of her head in a kakashi fashion. Ino shook her head placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well I'm glad I came you probably wouldn't have shown up if I hadn't! Enough lets start getting ready!" She said dragging the pink haired medic along to the bathroom.

Two hours later sakura sat at a table surrounded by her friends and a blue drink in front of her. She chatted with them for a while until they all broke off to dance together. She sighed as she sat and watched them all on the floor together and felt a pang of loneliness wash over. They all had a significant other. Ino had kiba, tenten had neji, naruto and hinata, hell even kakashi had met someone during one of his missions and was now dating her. She downed her drink and left unnoticed. Thought ran through her head a mile a minute. It's not like she hadn't tried finding someone but they all just turned out to be assholes. She knew she should be happy she was one of the top anbu's best medic apart from tsunade and even had an apprentice of her own. She should feel accomplished but she just couldn't help but feel slightly empty. She unlocked her door and dropped her things at the door before heading to her room. She flicked on her lights and looked at the items on her bed again. There were pictures from a mall photo booth, the cell phone, a necklace with the letter S that L had gotten for her and other various items from her three month stay in Tokyo a year prior. She picked up the photos and stared at them. They were of her, L and watari was even in a few of the photos. She smiled touched the picture when something wet fell on the back of her hand. She reached up and touched her face to feel the moisture coming from her eyes. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She stared at her wet fingers for a moment before a thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened for a split moment. She smiled and set the pictures back down before turning to her closet. She was tired of trying to be happy when she wasn't, tired of feeling isolated even among all her friends and family, and most of all she tired of missing him. She grabbed a pack from her closet and began running about throwing various items in among clothes and toiletries. She filled the bag and changed out of her usual ninja garb for a pair of jeans and black t-shirt she had gotten while away. She picked up the items on the bed and put everything into the pack except for the phone, which she shoved in her pocket. She grabbed a few pieces of paper jotting down notes for her friends and tsunade before walking towards the door. She took one last look around her home before turning with a smile. She ran to the hokage tower and silently scaled the wall to the main office. She kissed the envelop in her hand before setting it on the desk.

"I'm sorry everyone I love you but I need to do this for myself for once. Please forgive me." She said quietly before hopping out the window and across the rooftops out of the village.

_I'm really doing this. This feeling... its amazing... L... ill see you soon..._

"And in today's news..." A voice droned on from the TV screen in the background. He sat staring out the window not listening the news program. His dark eyes washed over the city not truly seeing anything. Turning his attention back to the try of sweets on the table on front of him his mind wandered to the current case he was working on and he absentmindedly ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"It just doesn't make any sense..." He mumbled to himself. He wished he had someone who could help him make sense of the mess. Someone with enough intelligence to help him find some meaning behind the questions. Possibly a pink haired women that had unknowingly caught his attention all that time ago. In the time that she spent protecting him they had become friends and, even though he may never admit it out loud, had even caught his interest as she not only protected him but even helped him solve the mystery. But alas as soon as he was finished with his case she had to return to her home and he held his tongue as he watched her leave. It had been a year since he had last seen her and yet he found himself often wondering how she was doing, what her opinion would be on the current situation, if she remembered her time with him. He shook his head and popped a cookie into his mouth. Now was not the time to be musing over the past he had a murderer to catch and he need to give it his full focus. He looked to the TV and was watching for a few moments before his phone rang.

"Yes watari?" He asked through the speaker.

"You are receiving a phone call." The older man spoke.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice even, not showing his curiosity.

"I cant say but I know that you should take the call, its important." Was the response.

_Who could be calling with such urgency and watari wont even tell me who it is?_

"Alright put it through." He sat forward in his seat slightly.

"Right away." There was a click and was followed by another ring signaling the outside call coming through. He hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" He asked. There was a moment of silence before a female voice came through.

"R-Ryuzaki?" The women asked tentivly. His eyes widened in surprise. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Sakura? Is that really you?" He asked as he leaned closer to the phone.

"It's really me." She said. He could hear the smile in her voice and he felt his heart flutter slightly at the sound.

"Are you in Tokyo?" He asked quickly.

"Yea I'm here." A small smile tugged at his lips at her reply.

_She came back._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again I know iv taken forever to update but things have been a bit hectic lately! I swear im going to work on this now that I have lots of free time yay! **_

_**By the way alot of inspiration for these chapters have come from CNBlue (especially "sweet holiday") and Kim Hyun Joong so give em a listen! **_

_**Review and ill love you forever! **_

_**Recap- **_

_**"Hello?" He asked. There was a moment of silence before a female voice came through. **_

_**"R-Ryuzaki?" The women asked tentivly. His eyes widened in surprise. He knew that voice anywhere. **_

_**"Sakura? Is that really you?" He asked as he leaned closer to the phone. **_

_**"It's really me." She said. He could hear the smile in her voice and he felt his heart flutter slightly at the sound. **_

_**"Are you in Tokyo?" He asked quickly. **_

_**"Yea I'm here." A small smile tugged at his lips at her reply. **_

_**She came back. **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Welcome Back **_

"So how long are you in Tokyo for this time? Any specific reason?" He asked curious as to her random arrival. She nibbled her bottom lip for a moment.

" Well im i didn't have a reason to come but i just... I wanted to and how long im here well you can tell me because I don't honestly know. I guess however long I feel like."

"Well do you have a place to stay yet?" He really hoped not.

"Not really, no i kinda just got here less than 10 minutes ago." She giggled a little and hoped she didn't sound to odd to him. He felt a small smile form on his lips.

"Well then why don't you stay with me. It would be nice to have your company again I found it quite enjoyable last time." He said. He would never admit it he had missed her quite a bit and, he hoped, she had missed him too. She couldn't help the slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Really? I mean I don't want to intrude or be a bother." She was ecstatic.

"No bother at all. Where are you now ill get watari and we'll come pick you up." He was eager to see her.

" Well im just outside the portal and heading towards the coffee shop around the corner. How about we meet there?" She tried to keep her voice even despite the emotions going through her since she started talking to him.

"Perfect. See you soon." The phone clicked signaling the end of the call. She pulled the phone from her ear and couldn't suppress the excited squeal that escaped her. She was happy, nervous, excited and anxious all at once.

Honestly she could not remember the last time she had felt any of those things let alone all at once. She was glad she came back to Tokyo, glad she finally did something for herself and glad to be able to see and stay with L again. She slipped her phone into her back pocket and walked into the cafe around the corner from the hidden portal entrance. She ordered a chai tea and sat at the tall table closest to the door and stared out the window. People passed by on foot, in cars and on bicycles in a hurry to wherever it was they needed to be. The buzz of the large metal city only proved to make her emotions all the more pronounced and her foot bounced as she waited for there arrival. It fascinated her that there were no ninjas in this place and she could only find the faintest traces of chakra here and there but nothing truly substantial and , if anything were to happen, she could take the strongest man in this place with her little finger while blindfolded.

Before to long a black car with blacked out windows pulled up in front of the shop and watari got out and opened the door for a masked ryuzaki and she couldn't help the huge smile that spread at the sight. They walked in and before he could even get the chance to say anything to her she tackled him in a crushing hug. He stood stunned for a moment not used to the physical contact before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace. He couldn't help but notice she smelled of lavender and rain. She pulled away and the faintest blush was visible on her cheeks. She looked at him and he looked the same as he did before she left. Barefooted, he stood with a slight slouch and even though the mask was on she knew those bags were still probably under his eyes.

"Its been a while yet even with that silly mask you still look the same." She said shaking her head at L before turning to watari. "And you look well how are you doing still having any joint pains?" She asked though she figured she would give him a look over when they got back.

"Better than ever thank you." He smiled and inclined his head. She smiled back before Turing to look at L again.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded her head grabbing her tea and bag before following him out the door. Watari open the door for them and L gestured for her to get in first and he followed.

As soon as the car was stared and they were on there way back to his building he pulled off his mask and looked over at her. She turned to see him staring and she got caught in his dark eyes that, somehow, seemed more pronounced by the black lines under them. After a moment she realized she was staring and turned to look out the front window embarrassed hoping he didn't notice her blush. He continued to look at her even after she turned away and felt a little fluter in his chest seeing her sit next to him in the car. What brought her back? How long is she going to stay? Did she think about him while she was gone? He had so many questions and wasn't truly sure how to ask them all. He turned his whole body towards her pulling his knees to his chest.

"So what caused you to come back?" He figured that would be the easiest place to start. She turned and looked at him, unsure of what exactly to say.

" Well... I haven't been going on missions for the past few months since things have been pretty peaceful and decided to just work in the hospital. Well that has been getting... boring? If thats the right word. I do nothing but file all day the occasional delivery and so on so its been dull. That and..." She trailed off not sure if she should just say the rest. He tilted his head slightly.

"And? Other things are going on, boy problems maybe?" He asked ,why, he wasn't even sure himself. She shook her head no.

"No I mean not really since there hasn't been guy around to even have problems with. Although I may not be having those kinds of problems I was tired of going out with my friends and everyone of them had someone else. It was annoying to say the least when we went somewhere and I was always the third wheel." She said truthfully.

He didn't know why but his heart jumped a little at her not having someone in her life. He would need to look into this reaction.

"So what have you been doing since I left?" She asked wanting to change the conversation so she didn't say to much.

"Same thing as before, solving mysteries." He said. He turned and pulled open a compartment on the door revealing a snack compartment. He pulled out a bag of cookies before closing the door and turning back toward her.

She giggled a little seeing that his diet had not changed at all since the last time.

"You know you baffle me." She said still laughing lightly. He popped another cookie in his mouth before responding.

"And how do I do that since you are quite baffling yourself." His words came out slurred from having a mouthful of food.

"All you eat are sweets yet your perfectly healthy. I just don't get how its possible. And how, pray tell, am I baffling?" She asked smiling at him while he shoveled the small sweets into his mouth.

"You baffle me by just being. How is it possible for you to do the things that you do with that, chakra right? What you do with it and how you use it to heal people or fight is completely impossible yet you do it. That is how your are baffling." He said finishing the last cookie.

"Well I guess even the great L can be stumped by some things." She laughed.

The car stopped in the garage of ryuzaki's building and watari came around to open the doors for them. He offered to take her bags but shook her head, they were heavy and she could handle them just fine.

"Do you remember the room you stayed in last time?" L asked when they walked through the doors and to the elevator. She nodded.

"Yea door across from your room right?" He nodded to her response.

"You can stay there again and more than welcome to stay however long you want to." They stepped in the elevator when the doors opened and he pressed the button for the top floor. Sakura turned to L.

"Thank you so much for this ill help out anyway I can promise." She said.

"Don't worry about it though if I need help with a case ill ask you first and I bet watari wouldn't mind help." He said. She nodded her head but said nothing more.

The doors opened and they stepped out onto the floor.

"I have a few things I need to do why don't you get settled in and see me later." He said stopping infront of the door that led to the room full of computers. She nodded.

"Alright I need to set my things down and change so ill see you in a little bit." She smiled and headed further down the hall. She stopped at the last door to the right end of the hall. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and stepped in the room. Exactly the same as it was before she left with only the addition of a a vase of cherry blossoms on the nightstand. She smiled and would thank watari later.

She dropped her bag next to the dresser and pulled the zipper open and transferred everything to the drawers grabbing some clean clothes out in the process. Once she showered and dressed she decided she would see where watari was and thank him, that and maybe she could muster up some food.

"Watari?" She called as she pushed the doors to the kitchen open. He was loading a wheeled cart full of sweets to take to ryuzaki. She shook her head and walked over to help him.

"Oh miss Sakura thank you. You don't need to help." He smiled at her.

"Does he eat anything that is not sugar flavored?" She said laughing lightly and watari joined shaking his head.

"Afraid not."

"Well maybe he might. Hmm would you mind if I used the kitchen?" She asked placing her finger on her chin in thought.

"You are more than welcome to use everything maybe you can get him to eat something different." He said taking a seat at the table and watched as Sakura moved about the kitchen grabbing things to cook and trowing them on the counter.

She buzzed about the kitchen chopping, mixing, pouring, tasting and stirring everything and before long she finished. She poured chicken and dumplings into three bowls, placed the fried sweet rice balls on plates and gyoza next to the rice balls.

"Alright now lets see if he will eat this. Care to watch and eat with us?" She grinned and invited watari to join them. the placed the dishes on the cart and headed upstairs to ryuzaki's computer room. She sat down next to him and watched as he typed away at the keyboard. Soon enough he lifted his nose and looked over.

"Whats that smell?" He turned his chair around to look at watari setting everything out at the coffee table.

"Miss Sakura cooked for all of us." He smile at her and she returned it with her own. L looked over to her for a moment before getting up to go sit at the couch in his usual crouched position.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. She moved and sat next to him and took up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a piece of gyoza.

"Chicken and dumplings in a cream sauce, Sweet fried rice balls, my specialty, and pan fried gyoza. Here try some." She stuck the chopsticks in his face for him to eat. He looked at it for a moment then shrugged and opened his mouth. She watched as he chewed trying to gaze his reaction. He swallowed and looked up in thought.

"So... How is it?" She asked and both her and watari waited for his answer.

"Its not sweet but its quite tasty." He said and she couldn't help her smile. "And being fed wasn't bad either." She blushed and turned towards her food at his remark. He leaned forward and tilted his head slightly so he could see her face. She felt her face get hotter.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked. Was she the reason he was feeling all these things and what was he said that was making her blush?

"N-No reason." She shook her head and silently cursed herself for stuttering.

"Someone doesn't blush for no reason. Was it because I said I like the food? Or was it because I said that being fed wasn't so bad either?" He watched her face get even redder when he asked about the later. So that was it.

She wanted to hide because she knew her face was giving away everything. She grabbed a rice ball and took a bite.

"You should eat before the food gets cold." She hoped he would listen. To her relief he only looked at her for a moment more before he continued eating.

Watari smiled to himself as he watched the two as they talked and ate. He saw Sakura blush when L said things that seem flirtatious and he didn't even know it and when he would ask her what he said to make her blush. The two would soon come to realize what they meant to one another and watari would make sure nothing would get in the way of there happiness. He needed her just as much as she needed him even if they didn't know it yet themselves.


	3. Important Authors Note!

Authors note:

Please read as this pertains to ALL stories on my account and will be posted to all stories.

I will not be posting for quite a while unfortunately as I am moving again in a week and a half to Kentucky and need to find a house when we get there. That being said i will not have internet for some time.

Also i am posting another chapter to "What Is Love" but, as much as I hate saying this, I will not be posting on the story until i finish it. I will not be posting anymore chapters or stories until they are complete, because honestly i don't find it fair to make readers to wait forever for the next chapter, that and i hate having half done work posted up with no idea when the ending will come.

Also "Finding home" will be marked as a complete two shot for the time being until i can figure out where i want to go with it exactly. Honestly i loved the idea when it popped in my head until it hit a brick wall. Hard.

I do have all of my stories on a geek stick in case of anymore unexpected crashes or bull shit so they wont be lost.

As for "Bittersweet Dream" I have a total of 8 chapters written and will post it when it is finished.

I promise i will be working on all of these whenever i get the chance.

Well until hiatus is over please read, review and message me your thoughts, they really do help and motivate me tremendously! Have I ever told you how much i love you guys? Cause i do. Alot :D

Love,

Lillithlovebug 3


End file.
